


You're Freezing, Jackass

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [14]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Nate Summers/Wade Wilson, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He slipped inside quickly, listening as air whistled out of the vent in the ceiling, the generator pumping out more oxygen (future technology was awesome) as the house readjusted its levels. Wade found Nate standing at the kitchenette, wrapped up in an apron and little else, and Wade gave himself a few long, selfish moments to enjoy a view just as beautiful as the one he just walked in from.





	You're Freezing, Jackass

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing these two, and only my third time writing Deadpool!

Wade took one last breath, pulling a long, deep lungful of chilled air into his lungs and holding it there even as it burned. His nose and his hands were both numb but he didn't care, too wrapped up in the beautiful scenery. Wade had been in front of countless breathtaking views in his life, but he had always had a mission to focus on, had a target, someone that he was being paid to take out. He had never let himself enjoy the view when he had been on the job, never allowing himself to get distracted by all the beautiful places he visited when he was being paid for his work.

Now, he had nothing keeping him from looking out over the mountain range in front of him. Laid out before him were sprawling hills of rock, all tipped with ice and snow. The clouds were below him, and he was so high up that all that was above him was the bright blue expanse of the sky. Wade knew that if he was nothing more than human, his lungs would have already collapsed—if he didn't die of hypothermia first (because balls, it was  _ cold _ this high up). The oxygen was too thin for Wade to stay outside any longer, he turned back to the house, typing in a key code to unlock the sliding glass door.

He slipped inside quickly, listening as air whistled out of the vent in the ceiling, the generator pumping out more oxygen (future technology was  _ awesome _ ) as the house readjusted its levels. Wade found Nate standing at the kitchenette, wrapped up in an apron and little else, and Wade gave himself a few long, selfish moments to enjoy a view just as beautiful as the one he just walked in from.

Wade walked up behind him, humming under his breath. He was happy, and deserving of it or not (not; there was no way after all he had done he deserved to be happy) he was going to enjoy what— _ who _ —the universe had given him. He plastered himself to Nate's back, enjoying the ease with which he could press his nose to the back of his husband's neck as he danced his fingers up Nate's sides before cramming them under his armpits, sighing happily as he soaked up the other's warmth.

“You're freezing, jackass,” Nate complained, but he didn't do anything to dislodge Wade.

Wade mumbled something under his breath and the words got lost in Nate's skin. He pressed even closer, seeking warmth along with the intimacy he could have never imagined being allowed. Nate continued to do what he was doing—probably making breakfast, since it was still early enough for that—and let Wade shuffle along with him every time he moved. 

By the time Nate was finished, Wade could feel his hands and his nose, but he didn't move away, just slid his hands around Nate's body to hug him loosely.

“You done being a limpet?” Nate asked but his tone was fond, nothing other than teasing.

“Not yet, mister Summers-Wilson,” Wade told him, squeezing him tighter and letting the soft sound of Nate's laughter wash over him. His lips twisted up into a smile that he pressed to Nate's shoulder, and he picked up the tune he was humming earlier, starting the song back up as he sang in Nate’s ear.

_ I like big butts and I cannot lie... _

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
